


高能sm车:甜蜜的痛苦

by Rosalynnzzz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynnzzz/pseuds/Rosalynnzzz
Summary: 高能sm车 祝各位新年快乐





	高能sm车:甜蜜的痛苦

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话去微博和LOFTER点关注赞一个呗(这里也要戳下小心心啊喂)微博和LOFTER:Rorosalyn

芮不知道接下来会发生什么，她任由凯洛伦牵着自己，走进“游戏室”。  
“跪下。”凯洛对她说。  
芮跪了下来，望向凯洛的眼神无比虔诚。凯洛居高临下地看着她:“芮……”他冰凉的手从女孩的脸上滑过，一颗一颗地解开了她的扣子。“芮，你学坏了。”凯洛看着芮衬衫下性感的内衣，说。  
芮咬了咬唇，这件内衣，她知道凯洛会喜欢。  
“我不喜欢你咬嘴唇，芮，你知道违背我会有什么后果。”凯洛边说，边用丝绸带子遮住了芮的眼睛，在她脑后系了个完美的结。  
“我会被你，操到，不知道自己是谁。”芮对这种感觉已经着迷了，她现在只希望凯洛快点开始。  
“如你所愿。”凯洛低低地笑了一声，把芮的手反铐在背后，用鞭子在她身上划着。“嗯……”芮低低地呻吟着，“啊！”凯洛抽了她，她的身上留下红印，痛楚蔓延了全身，但是她喜欢。  
凯洛伦并不会止步于此，他换上了新的玩具。芮听见嗡嗡的声音在自己耳边响起，但她双眼被蒙住，她不确定那是什么，直到凯洛用那玩意触碰了自己的乳头——“唔……”芮因为振动而产生的快感一波波袭来。  
“你真的，很骚。”凯洛恶意地说，他把振动的物体移到芮茂密的丛林间，勾着她的欲望。“哈……求你……伦先生……求你……”丝绸下流出两行泪，芮想要，想要一切。凯洛不会那么快给她，他捏起芮的下巴，命令般说到:“你需要付出代价，你知道的。”他解开自己的腰带，把早已难耐的巨物送到芮的嘴边。  
芮知道自己要做什么，她顺从地张开，熟练地吞吐着男人巨大的阴茎。凯洛看着女孩卖力的模样和潮红的脸，心中的火燃得更加厉害了，他按着芮的头，挺动着自己的腰。芮的口腔被凯洛的巨大塞满，无从吞咽的液体从嘴边流出，这无疑让凯洛更想，操她。  
凯洛低吼一声，从芮的口中退出，解开她的手铐，又重新把她铐在窗边。“啊！”芮发出了小小的一声尖叫——凯洛直接插入了最深处，直接找到了她的敏感点，不断冲撞着，而他手里振动的物体也折磨着她丛林中的珍珠。  
“哈……”两种刺激让芮很快迎来了高潮，她的腿一软，还多亏了凯洛扶着她才没倒下。她甬道里剧烈的收缩也让凯洛投降了，芮感觉自己下身有两股热流，她的，凯洛的。  
“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
凯洛温柔的吻了她，芮觉得这一切都是值得，哪怕这是场粗暴的性爱，这对她来说，不过是甜蜜的痛苦。


End file.
